Forum:Sujestas (Pieter de J)
Esce es creada un copia de securia de la vici? http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use : The Site is not and shall not function as an archive. We have no liability to you or any other person for loss, damage, or destruction to your content. You are solely responsible at your sole cost and expense for creating backup copies and replacing any content you post or store on the Service or provide to us. *Personal, me no ia fa un copia de lo. Me no sabe sur otra persones, ma me duta. Simon Vide per favore http://lfn.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Statistics Database dumps Database dumps can be used as a personal backup (Wikia produces separate backups of all wikis automatically) or for maintenance bots Current pages (This version is usually best for bot use) 2014-01-04 04:46:52 En engles par Pieter de J: latest database dump was 2014-01-04! I have pressed the "request" button for a new database dump. Vide ance: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Database_download Requesting a new dumpEdit If the latest dump isn't sufficient, or there is no database dump available, you can request one by clicking the "Request a database dump" button. This will file a request to have the public XML dump updated. These requests are processed during off peak hours and are usually cleared out weekly. Once the request is processed, the date of the download links will update. A new request can be performed once per week. You can also request a new database dump via Special:Contact. On pote reconstrui la vici estra Fandom/Wikia con la fix XML e la program libre e sin custa MediaWiki . Vide: http://lfn.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Exporting_Pages Pieter de J (talk) 19:53, December 1, 2016 (UTC)] *Multe grasias. Me ia sabe ja ce on pote estrae la datos de un vici MediaWiki, ma me ia fa nunca lo e ia imajina ce la resulta va es jigante e nonpenetrable. Ma en fato on reseta la testo intera de la vici en sola un fix XML relativa corta. Esta crea la posible de fa xercas potiosa en la vici, per esemplo per trova malspeles. Simon *On ave un problem: la imajes no es en la fix XML, par cause ce la imajes no es en la banco de datos ma en la sistem de fix. Lo pare ce per esporta tota imajes, on debe ave asede FTP e debe usa un scrito. Lo es tro tecnica per me. Vide: https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Publishing_from_MediaWiki https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Exporting_all_the_files_of_a_wiki https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Moving_a_wiki Pieter de J (talk) 10:49, December 2, 2016 (UTC) *En esta vici, la imajes es multe min importante como la testo. La plu de la imajes asi es mera copias de imajes en Vicipedia o Wikimedia Commons. Si me ta vole esporta los, me ta scrive codigo per lista los e descarga los. La lista ta pote es creada par analise la testo en la XML, o on ta pote prende lo direta de . Simon *Acordada (tra cuando on no cargo la imajes orijinal) Baul no en disionario. Me ave un problem con la edita de Isola de tesoro (introdui mea, tua etc). En la testo es parolas, cual no es en la disionario, per esemplo "baul de la mar" (en: sea-chest; esp: cofre, baul). Ce on debe fa? Cambia en "caxon"? O introdui "baul" en la disionario? *Acel tradui es multe vea, de la tempo ante cuando la disionario ia es formalida. "Baul" es mera la parola espaniol per "caxon" – me recomenda cambia lo a "caxon" en la tradui. Simon *Grasias, Me va cambia la parolas cual no es en la disionario.